Gateway Codex
by Commander Kelec
Summary: The codex in preparations for the new version of Gateway. Facts and historical events explaining how the galaxy looks as the story begins.
1. Pre-story history

**Pre-story**

On the 4th of May 2014 the existence of the Stargate Program was revealed to Earth's entire population. As expected it resulted in anger, fear and wide-spread riots across the planet. There was an outrage that it had been hidden for so long and under the control of the United States of American. The existence of the IOA somewhat calmed most unaware governments, but not the ire of Earth's people. It was decided to create the CAF-Coalition Armed Forces-which was a type of military drawing manpower from all of Earth's nations. These soldiers was volunteered by their nations and did not include the full militaries of every country. Stargate Command and the experienced teams serving there were all kept, since their experience would be needed more than ever. The SG teams was basically a Special Forces branch and the CAF was responsible for the standard troops. The SGC had authority over the marine branch, and a military Coalition Council was established with authority over all military matters, commanding the Army and Air Force of the CAF. The Chairman of the Council was shifted between them at regular intervals.

In 2016 the colony of Valhalla was established and in 2018 the colonies of New Adjustment and Casablanca was founded. In 2020 Valhalla had a population of over ten thousand, and the others in order had just over three thousand and four hundred.

First contact between Earth and the United Nations Space Command was made on the 6th of June 2015.

In September of 2015 an official treaty was signed between Earth, the United Earth Government and its military arm the United Nations Space Command, the Free Jaffa Nation, Sword of Sanghelios and the diminished Tok'ra. This shaking alliance faced threats like the Lucian Alliance, Covenants Civil War, a fading Goa'uld Empire and the treacherous Advent terrorist organization.

Advent was born in 2015 from the brilliant mind of Stargate Colonel Joseph Eli. He was presumed dead in battle on an old Covenant colony while on a sanctioned effort to evacuate civilians trapped in the middle of two fighting factions. His ranks swelled by disgruntled CAF and UNSC and ONI personnel and men and women from primitive human worlds and both trained and indoctrinated them to believe in Advent's cause. In 2020 Advent had grown into a powerful force to reckon with.

After the war against Anubis, mass defection of the Jaffa and the Ori the Goa'uld had been crippled, but the few remaining ones managed to halt their fall and plotted their rise to power ones again, using the galactic chaos in their favor. They saw great potential in the Covenant races, especially the Sangheili and Jiralhanae. They saw them as superior warriors to the disloyal Jaffa, their natural born strengths and hardened by war. The Yanme'e was seen as a decent slave race with potential as both slaves and fodder. The Lekgolo was virtually uncontrollable and couldn't be used as hosts, which led to an attempt to exterminate them in 2015 and again in 2016, both attempts failed. The Kig-yars mercenary and pirate spirit made them excellent mercenaries to fight unofficial wars. The Huragok was a very sought after race because of their skills in engineering. The San'Shyuum was only suitable as hosts to rally those that still followed them and lastly was the Unggoy, a race seen as barely worthy as fodder in war and too weak to make them worth using as slave labor.

The UNSC had been in the final stages of a three decade long war against the Covenant and the Goa'uld remnant when they encountered a team from the SGC in 2015. Presently in 2020 the military had handed power back to the UEG and the presidential office. A restructuring of governmental powers led to a good amount of officers in the UNSC and NOI feeling alienated and some defected to join Advent. Anti-xeno animosities were slowly disappearing.

The Covenant was shattered with many different factions fighting for powers, even after five years the Civil War continued with little progress with leaders rising and falling and strong factions fracturing. Many had even turned to Goa'ulds at the loss of their faith and their empire.

A mystery for both the UNSC and the SGC was the existence of two similar Earths could exist in the same galaxy, yet alone at all. Some scientists Like Doctor Rodney McKay and Catharine Halsey sported a theory that the Ancients was responsible for that feat. Though as of yet they could only guess.

The Kig-yar returned mostly to their mercenary-pirate ways and a conglomerate of powerful pirate lords gained immense power within their territories.

The Free Jaffa Nation had rebuilt Dakara and turned it into the capital and metropolis of their fractured nation. The High Council had been firmly reestablished there to govern the Jaffa people. Dakara's ancient weapon could not be restored as it had been utterly destroyed. All the hundreds of planets in the Jaffa Nation was represented by one of the Councilors and the number of planets every Councilor represented differed. Every five years there was a vote on every planet. They vote on which Councilor to support and the Councilor with the most vote would represent that planet. The more planets you represented meant more influence in the High Council.

Though they were one of the great powers in manpower, ships and resources they were a divided people with many different factions.

Those sitting on the High Council held the rank of Councilor and the person elected by them as leader of the council received the title of Primarch. It was currently held by a female Jaffa named Amenset, former First Prime to a Goa'uld named Katonda. She also represented the most planets. Below Councilor was the title given to planetary governors, this title was Pritarch.


	2. First Contact

**First Contact**

* * *

The _UNSC Steppe Runner_ , an Autumn class Heavy Cruiser was on a shakedown cruise when they encountered the _UES_ (United Earth Starship) _George Hammond_ under Colonel Samantha Carter. It happened on the 6th of June 2015. Captain Jacob Slynt of the _Steppe Runner_ was deeply suspicious of the George Hammond. After a standoff President Redfield-then on her first term-sent a diplomatic team to negotiate and after a meeting with Colonel Carter they met with a diplomatic team from Earth a week later. The negotiation took place on board the _UNSC Infinity_ as a symbolic show of strength.

The negotiations stretched out due to division in the UEG, that had recently been granted the powers seized decades before. The Assembly-divided between civilians and military officers, and outer colonial governors-argued fiercely. Hardliners argued the annexation of New Earth, moderates argued peaceful relations and pacifists argued to work for friendship and an alliance with New Earth; hoping for military aid in the Covenant Civil War. In the end President Francesca Redfield had diplomats sign a treaty to preserve a form of status quo and established embassies on each other's homeworlds. Stargate Command introduced them to the Free Jaffa Nation.

In September of the same year a Sword of Sanghelios ship explored to discover new resources for the war and came across an impoverished Free Jaffa planet. Unbeknownst of the planets owner they brought a garrison through the Stargate. A Stargate had been found of Sanghelios some years prior but it was never fully understood and some thought it heresy since it wasn't Forerunner and hid it away. The Jaffa High Council's response was hard and swift, though some like Councilor Teal'c argued for a measured and diplomatic response, since they didn't know who they were exactly dealing with. But he knew it was important for the High Council to be united in responding to a threat and he voted for military retaliation to avoid splitting the newly reformed Council on Dakara. On the ground the Sangheili proved the better warriors but the Jaffa's numbers overwhelmed them and the orbiting Frigate that discovered the planet was destroyed by a fleet of Ha'taks.

Arbiter Thel Vadam's subordinates argued for a military response but since he knew little about the situation he refused to escalate further. His conclusion was that he couldn't risk war with anyone until the Civil War ended. He reached out to his UNSC allies, who in turn reached out to their New Earth allies and there was a conference between the UNSC, New Earth, the Free Jaffa and the Sword of Sanghelios. After long and hard negotiations they founded an alliance between them. Some months later the Tok'ra joined.

The Jaffa could recognize themselves slightly in the Sangheilis plight. Primarch Amenset sent a token expeditionary force to fight alongside Arbiter Vadam's forces in early January of 2017. This expedition was gradually expanded with ships and ground forces.


End file.
